Gene
Gene is a character and the main protagonist of the 3D action comedy beat em' up God Hand. Fanon Ideas so far *Gene vs Akatsuki Ousawa *Nero vs Gene *Saitama vs. Gene Possible Opponents *All Might (My Hero Academia) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Garnet (Steven Universe) *Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Spring Man (ARMS) *Toriko (Toriko) History Death Battle Info Background *Age: 23 *Height: 6'0" *Weight: Unknown *Hair/Eye Color: Light Brown/Black or Brown *Species: Human Skills & Abilities *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Superhuman durability *Superhuman reflexes *Martial-arts master (knows 120+ moves) *Spanks girls and nut-punches guys God Hand/Devil Hand *Grants 10 seconds of invincibility *Attack power is doubled *Attack speed is massively increased *All attacks become unblockable Roulette Techniques *100 Fists: Gene relentlessly assaults the opponent with a long flurry of rapid-fire punches with the God Hand, finishing with a punch that sends them flying. Consumes 2 orbs. *Ball Buster: Gene delivers a back heel kick to the opponent's groin (complete with a bell sound typical of Japanese comedy, and a laugh track), causing them to double over in pain. Impractically, female enemies are immune to the technique (as are Mr. Gold and Mr. Silver, notably). Consumes 1 orb. *Chain Yanker: Gene uses the power of the God Hand to pull the opponent closer, then deliver a punch hard enough to stun them. Consumes 1 orb. *Crescent Kick: Gene performs a jumping spinning double kick, finishing with a forward kick that sends the opponent against the nearest wall. Consumes 2 orbs. *Daisy Cutter: Gene sweeps up the opponent with a sliding low punch, then uses the God Hand to make them explode like fireworks. Consumes 1 orb. *Discombobulator: Gene jumps and delivers a series of rapid-fire flying kicks to the opponent's chest, sending them backwards on the final kick. Consumes 1 orb. *Divine Smash: Gene charges forward and delivers a powerful punch with the God Hand, throwing back all enemies he is engaging. Consumes 1 orb. *Divine Smash 2: Gene performs the move with a burning charge. Consumes 1 orb. *Dragon Kick: Gene performs a kick powerful enough to send the opponent flying into oblivion. Consumes 2 orbs. *Face Runner: Gene strikes his opponent with bicycle kicks, finishing with a strong kick that sends them to the other end of the room. Consumes 1 orb. *God Charge: Gene simply liberates a burst of his God Hand's power, recharging his level bar a bit. Consumes 1 orb. *Spirit of God: Gene unleashes the power of the God Hand, recharging even more of his level bar. Consumes 2 orbs. *God Stomp: Gene slams the opponent into the ground with an axe kick, following with three powerful stomps. Consumes 1 orb. *God Stomp 2: Every stomp causes a localized explosion. Consumes 1 orb. *Head Slicer: Gene severs the opponent's head with his God Hand. Consumes 1 orb. *Home Run God: Gene summons a baseball bat, with which he bats the opponent into the sky. Consumes 2 orbs. *Kung Fu Samba: Gene does a jumping split kick, followed by a cartwheel kick, finishing with a God Hand punch. Consumes 1 orb. *Kung Fu Tango: Gene delivers four circular punches, finishing with a palm strike that sends the opponent to the wall behind. Consumes 1 orb. *La Bomba: Gene punches the ground with the God Hand, causing an earthquake that launches nearby enemies. Consumes 1 orb. *La Bomba 2: The punch is now flaming, and even more powerful. Consumes 2 orbs. *One Inch Punch: Gene places his God Hand next to the opponent, then delivers a devastating punch at point-blank range. Consumes 1 orb. *Shaolin Blast: Gene concentrates, then shoots a large fireball from the God Hand, blowing back all engaged enemies. Consumes 3 orbs. *Double Shaolin: Gene releases a massive fireball from both hands. Consumes 3 orbs. Only available for the final battle against Angra, when Gene is now in possession of both God Hands. *Shockwave: Gene sends out a blade-like energy wave with the God Hand, knocking down any foes on its path. Consumes 1 orb. *Shockwave 2: Gene sends out three blade-like waves, widening the move's reach. Consumes 1 orb. *Typhoon Kick: Gene delivers an aerial spinning kick, surrounding himself in a typhoon and blowing back all opponents around him. Consumes 1 orb. *Wild Pitch: Gene throws an energy orb, which blows up enemies, like a baseball pitcher. Consumes 2 orbs. *Zen Revival: Gene stops to meditate, recovering some of his health. Consumes 2 orbs. *Enlightenment: Gene meditates and recovers his full energy. Consumes 3 orbs. *Grovel: Gene simply kneels on the ground and asks for forgiveness. This causes nearby enemies to laugh at him and sends his level gauge back to 1, thereby reducing the game's difficulty (this, however, has no effect when playing on Hard, since the gauge never lowers from Level DIE). Unlike all other moves, Grovel does not consume any orbs. Feats *Gained a bounty of 99,999$ *Defeated multiple thugs *Defeated Elvis, who is capable of upper-cutting two people into space *Defeated Azel who has the Devil Hand *Gained the Devil Hand from Azel *Defeated Angra who around the size of a skyscraper Faults *Likes to dodge instead of block *Highly immature *Isn't above using cheap shots, and tricks Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Capcom Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Martial Artist Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Bat Wielders